dreams
by NatsukiNa
Summary: Beautiful miracle for #FLORE2017 Dreams come true. Mimpi yang telah usang, tapi disitulah benang merah kami terikat. SaiIno.
1. chapter 1

Dreams

Fanfict by NatsukiNa

All Original Characters belong to Naruto - Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

For event #FLORE2017

Theme : Beautiful Miracle

Sai Ino

always

enjoy

.

.

.

.

.

Aku bermimpi.

Kembali ke masa lalu.

Saat aku masih di akademi. Bersama Sakura, Chouji, dan Shikamaru.

Aku ingat aku masih menyukai Sasuke.

Dia sangat tampan, mempesona, namun dingin…

Tapi itu tidak menyurutkan rasa cintaku.

Maka dari itu, aku bertekad sepulang sekolah nanti, aku akan memberinya bunga.

Mawar putih yang artinya aku mencintaimu dengan tulus.

*

"Sasuke, aku menyukaimu,"

Akhirnya aku mengatakan itu padanya. Walaupun waktu dan tempatnya kurang tepat untuk menyatakan cinta, tapi toh aku tak peduli.

Kami sedang berada di pinggir jalan, yang itu artinya tentu saja banyak orang berlalu lalang di sekitar kami. Hari sudah malam, aku tadi keasikan bermain dengan Sakura dan Hinata, jadi aku lupa dengan tujuan awalku, hehee… Untunglah Sasuke juga baru pulang latihan, entah dengan siapa dan dimana. Aku berhasil mengejarnya dan meminta waktunya sebentar untuk mendengarkan isi hatiku.

Tapi beberapa detik usai aku menyatakan perasaanku padanya, Sasuke hanya diam saja. Ia bahkan menatapku dengan tatapan kosong...

"Sasuke?"

Aku menyodorkan setangkai bunga untuknya. Mawar putih untuk cinta yang tulus. Kurasa itu tak terlalu berlebihan, mengingat Sasuke adalah orang yang pendiam.

Sasuke tetap diam. Tak bergeming. Bahkan tangannya tak terulur untuk menerima bungaku. Ia akhirnya menatapku dengan sadar lalu beralih pada bunga yang kugenggam.

Hanya itu.

Ia menggeleng pelan, lalu membalikkan badan, dan pergi.

Aku menggenggam bunga itu makin erat.

Hanya untuk mengalihkan rasa sakit di hatiku selepas kepergian Sasuke.

Sasuke makin jauh. Tanpa ragu ia meninggalkanku. Dan tak sekali pun ia berbalik. Jangankan berbalik, bicara saja tadi tidak. Ia hanya terus berjalan. Sampai punggungnya ditutupi bayang orang lain.

"Hei lihat, itu Ino,"

 _Sial_.

Trio brengsek Naru-Shika-Cho melihatku yang baru saja ditolak Sasuke.

"Dia memberi bunga untuk Sasuke, tapi Sasuke menolaknya,"

 _CUKUP!!!_

Segera ku ambil ancang-ancang kaki untuk berlari mengejar mereka. Dan tentu saja juga untuk memukul mereka habis-habisan. Aku tak peduli kalau nantinya di rumah aku akan dimarahi oleh ayah juga paman Shikaku dan paman Choza.

"TUNGGU KALIAN!!! JANGAN LARIII!!! AKAN KUHAJAR KALIAN SAMPAI BABAK BELUR!!!!!"

Trio Naru-Shika-Cho berlari dengan sangat cepat. Sial!! Tak kusangka si gendut Chouji bisa lari secepat itu _. Giliran latihan, malasnya minta ampun...!_

Aku berhenti. Terengah-engah. Capek. Tanganku terasa sakit.

Bunga mawar putih itu rupanya masih kugenggam…

Aku berdiri di tengah keramaian orang. Malam rasa-rasanya semakin ramai. Orang-orang bergantian hilir mudik. Tak ada yang memperhatikan anak perempuan kecil yang baru saja patah hati.

Aku.

Rasanya masih sakit ditolak Sasuke.

Kenapa Sasuke bahkan tak mau mengambil bunga ini?

Seorang anak laki-laki asing melihatku. Aku merasakannya. Aku pun menoleh padanya.

Kotor, lusuh, dan banyak bekas luka.

 _Siapa dia?_

Dia hanya diam melihatku. Matanya hitam, rambutnya hitam, pakaiannya pun serba hitam. Dia hanya berdiri tegak di tempatnya sambil terus melihatku.

 _Aku benci melihatnya._

"Apa lihat-lihat hah?!"

Ia kaget. Tapi ia tetap tak beranjak. Matanya hanya menatap turun, merasa tak nyaman.

Tiba-tiba aku jadi semakin benci. Aku baru sadar anak laki-laki itu mirip dengan Sasuke.

 _Kenapa ia bahkan tak mau menerima bungaku?!!!_

Aku melempar bunga itu. Tepat di hadapan anak laki-laki asing itu yang tak tahu apa-apa.

Aku tahu aku salah. Tapi tetap saja. Aku hanya ingin membuang rasa benci dan kecewaku.

Anak laki-laki itu tersentak, matanya terpaku pada mawar putih yang kini teronggok tak berharga di tanah kotor. Aku tak peduli. Aku kemudian berjalan cepat melewatinya. Aku ingin pulang. Aku ingin istirahat. Aku ingin mandi. Aku ingin tidur. Aku ingin lupa.

.

.

.

.


	2. chapter 2

Dreams

part 2

Fanfict by NatsukiNa

All Original Characters belong to Naruto - Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

For event #FLORE2017

Theme : Beautiful Miracle

Sai Ino

always

enjoy

.

.

.

.

.

"Pagi, anata,"

Sai menyapa dengan senyum selalu tiap aku baru bangun tidur. Aku balas senyum padanya.

"Pagi,"

Pagi menjadi hangat setiap Sai tersenyum. Dia benar-benar malaikat dalam kehidupanku.

"Ehmm… Kau menggambar apa pagi-pagi begini?"

Aku merapatkan diri di sisi Sai. Suamiku itu pagi buta begini sudah corat-coret di atas kertas. Dingin menusuk tengkukku, jadi kurapatkan selimut putih tebal di tubuhku dan pinggang Sai.

"Aku bermimpi tadi malam,"

"Oh ya? Mimpi apa?" tanyaku lumayan antusias. "Aku juga bermimpi tadi malam," sambungku cepat.

 _Mimpi yang… entah…._

 _Sudah lama kulupakan…._

"Aku bermimpi tentang bunga mawar putih,"

"Mawar putih?" tanyaku bingung.

Sai mengangguk, ia menoleh padaku. "Iya. Mawar putih. Artinya apa ya Ino-chan?"

Mataku mengarah pada langit-langit kamar, mengingat-ingat. "Mawar putih itu… artinya… cinta yang tulus," jawabku kemudian agak lama.

"Ah. Begitu ya…"

"Iya…"

Sai lanjut menggambar. Aku memperhatikan jari jemarinya yang seolah menari balet di lantai dansa. Awalnya corat-coret garis lengkung, lurus, bulat… lama-lama jadi sekuntum bunga mawar putih.

"Wah, hebat…!" pujiku tulus dan senang. Sai tersenyum, tangannya masih terus menari-nari menggambar latar belakang bunga mawar putih tersebut.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau mimpi apa semalam? Oh, maksudku, aku tahu kau mimpi tentang bunga mawar putih... Tapi bagaimana mimpinya?" tanyaku sembari menunggu gambar itu selesai.

Sai tiba-tiba berhenti. Tatapannya jadi kosong. "Aku bermimpi yang sudah lama sekali," jawabnya agak lama. Tangannya kemudian lanjut menggambar walau agak pelan.

"Eh?"

Aku mulai penasaran. Apa mungkin tentang masa lalunya? Maksudku, masa dimana ia belum bergabung menjadi Anbu.

"Aku mimpi. Seorang gadis kecil melempar bunga ini padaku," Sai menunjuk hasil gambarannya tadi. "Dia marah-marah. Menatapku benci. Lalu melempar bunga ini ke hadapanku. Bunganya jatuh ke tanah. Lalu gadis itu pergi. Aku pun memungut bunga itu,"

"Hmm… Terus?"

"Aku membeli pot bunga lalu membawa bunga itu pulang sampai ke rumah. Aku merawatnya, tiap hari sepulang latihan aku duduk beristirahat di depan pot itu. Saat itu aku baru menyadari, bunga itu ternyata sangat indah," Sai tersenyum tipis, namun pipinya merona senang. Aku turut senang mendengar cerita mimpinya itu.

"Lalu? Bagaimana lagi?"

Raut wajah Sai berubah kelam. "Tuan Danzou tahu aku merawat bunga. Ia datang ke rumah lalu membakar bunga itu dengan jutsu apinya,"

"Oh…"

Aku tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi.

Sai sudah selesai menggambar. Mawar putih dengan latar belakang kerumunan orang yang lalu lalang di malam hari.

"Kau tahu, aku sangat menyukai lukisanmu," aku memeluk erat lengan Sai. Lukisannya memang selalu indah.

Sai tersenyum berterima kasih. "Mawar putih ini membuat hatiku hangat. Walaupun gadis kecil itu marah-marah… tapi entah kenapa aku menyukainya…" sahutnya lirih.

"Mungkin karena ia adalah orang yang pertama kali memberimu bunga, hehehee…" aku tertawa mendengar omonganku sendiri. Sai ikut tertawa. "Mungkin…" ucapnya juga.

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong bukannya kau juga bermimpi tadi malam, Ino-chan?" tanya Sai. "Oh ya?" tanyaku sembari mengangkat alis, mengingat-ingat.

"Iya. Tadi kau bilang waktu kau baru bangun tidur. Coba ceritakan, kali ini giliranmu," kata Sai manis. _Ugh, dia perhatian sekali…_

Aku menggeleng. "Aku lupa,"

"Oh ya?"

"Ya. Aku lupa. Aku tak ingat lagi. Mungkin ingatan mimpiku sudah terhapus setelah mendengar cerita mimpimu,"

"Oh..? Memangnya bisa begitu?"

"Iya…"

"Hmmm…"

Sai pun meletakkan alat gambarnya di nakas samping ranjang kami. Lelaki berkulit pucat itu kembali berbaring dan memelukku.

"Aku masih ngantuk,"

"Aku juga…"

"Aku akan minta libur misi hari ini,"

"Aku juga…"

"Aku cuma mau tidur disini seharian denganmu…"

"Aku juga…"

"Kau ini. Ikut terus," Sai menjawil hidung mancungku gemas. Aku nyengir. "Ayo tidur lagi,"

Kami berpelukan erat. Berselimut tebal di atas ranjang yang sangat nyaman.

Untuk sesaat saja, aku termenung.

 _Sebenarnya aku ingat mimpiku tadi malam. Sudah lama sekali… sejak Sasuke menolak bungaku.. Tapi aku tak mau membahasnya. Toh aku juga sudah lupa bunga apa yang kuberi untuk Sasuke dulu. Sudah tak penting lagi._

Aku merasa makin hangat. Dipeluk suami tercinta itu rasanya sungguh… _menyenangkan_.

 _Kalau kupikir-pikir lagi, ah, bukannya aku lebih beruntung mendapatkan Sai?_

Diluar salju mulai turun.

Musim dingin telah tiba menyapa Konoha.

.

.

.

.

.

End


End file.
